Illusions
by Xo Soaring Star Xo
Summary: My friend once told me that some dreams come true and some do not. I thought this one would come true but it did not... Luckily enough... Robin/Star RobStar.One shot


**A/N** This is my first Fan Fiction, so I'd appreciate any good comments and criticisms. ^^

And many many MANY countless thanks to both of my best friends Somewhere In Time & Mythica Magic helped me so much in my FF AND in my regular life and all I could do is just thank them which is making feel helpless (love you Ella. Love you Kimmy ^^) I hope you guys will like this.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.

* * *

**Flashback**

Christmas, No one doesn't love Christmas and the warm feeling that everyone have, spending it with the people they love. Even certain five super heroes living in a giant T celebrate Christmas.

So today was the special day for each of them especially a certain Tamaranian princess.

She woke up early that day, being so excited that she couldn't sleep straight without waking up to check if it's Christmas yet. she was wearing a plain silky baby blue night gown with two straps that go around her neck. It wasn't strange how beautiful she looked for someone has just awaken from sleep, She was after all a Tamaranian beauty. Only her hair referred to the fact that she just got up from bed.

She didn't think that anyone would be up so early, it was just around 6:00 am so she didn't bother to change, little did she know that there's a certain boy wonder awake and in the common room which was her destination.

She barely entered the common room when she felt the warmth of the sun after the snowy night yesterday.

The view of the sunrise just grabbed her attention, she watched the sunrise many times before but it was her first time watching the sunrise after a snowy cold night and she decided It's most beautiful. There was just something about those beautiful warm rays peeking from the joined clouds as they slowly push away from each other to allow the sun to slightly warm the snowy grounds and the frozen shimmering lake.

She walked around the sofa to get a better view and that's when she noticed boy wonder sitting on the sofa watching the same view quietly, so she walked to sit beside him.

"Hello Robin, good morning in this delightful day, I trust you slept well?" Star greeted with a bright smile. Robin looked up to his alien friend and in an instant he lost himself in her beauty,

_Oh my god. What is she wearing? She looks so..beautiful._ He thought as he looked her up and down while she was crossing her arms behind her back and looking at him with big curious and innocent eyes and since the titans rarely see Star in a different attire than her uniform, this was a new scene to him.

_Maybe I should just try now? Sooner or later I'm gonna have to tell her anyway._

_Ok, on second thought, later would be just fine._ Robin thought before Star waved her hand on front of Robin's face "Robin?" Robin snapped out of his daze and turned to her with hints of blush on his cheeks "Robin, is there anything wrong?" Star asked.

"No, Star. Nothing's wrong, I just zoned off. Sorry about that. " Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"Zoned…off?" Starfire asked as she tilted her head, smiling curiously.

"Yeah, you see, it's said when someone is kind of staring at space and just thinking about whatever a person would think of in his head, I guess." said Robin.

"Oh, I understand now, I thank you." She said.

"No problem" He replied.

"Sorry, what were you saying before?" he asked after a pause of silence.

"No need to apologize. Robin. I was merely asking if you slept well in you quarters last night and I was just wishing you a good morning." Star said with a delightful smile.

"Uh yeah I slept just fine. Thanks for asking. What about you?" He asked after he cleared his throat, he wrung his fingers together, feeling nervous.

"Oh yes It was great. There's something calming about sleeping in the eve of Christmas as it snows when it's warm inside." she answered.

He chuckled at how cute she looked when she said anything in the wrong way, but then again she's always very cute and very VERY hot. _Get a grip, man_. He thought, scolding at himself.

"It's Christmas Eve, Star but its okay" he said. "So what woke you up this early?" he asked.

"Oh I was just very excited for the day of Christmas, last Christmas didn't go so Well since I did lots of things in the wrong way and this Christmas is my first Christmas understanding most things about it" Star answered.

"If you need anything, just ask me and I'll explain it to you whatever it is" Robin said with a reassuring smile.

"Um well last Christmas Beastboy and Cyborg kept saying things about a mis...mistle...tree? I don't remember correctly" She said.

"Mistletoe?" He asked knowing that that is the word she means.

''Oh yes mistletoe. That is it "she said."So umm, what is a mistletoe? "She asked curiously. Actually Star knew what a mistletoe is but she wanted to see what Robin would say .Cyborg and Beastboy kept teasing him last Christmas and she noticed that so she didn't feel that it would be comfortable for Robin to ask him and especially on front of BeastBoy and Cyborg but she still didn't know what a mistletoe is so she asked Raven and she explained to her, rolling her eyes the whole time about how pointless it was.

"Umm well, you see, a mistletoe is...a...plant that you probably saw from last year." He said blushing and she nodded for him to continue.

He felt that she moved closer to him more than before. He thought that he'd be even more nervous but that actually gave a boost to his courage more than before, "well if the mistletoe was hung above a guy and a…a girl, they...", Star moved closer to him and leaned her head up closer to his. "They what?", She asked as she blinked cutely pretending to be innocent.

He moved closer to her "they.." he leaned his face down closer to her their noses almost touching, "they kiss.", he whispered and then his lips found their goal and closed the gap between their lips and kissed her, She beamed against his lips before she responded by moving her lips against his, sending shivers down both of their spines and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't believe this was actually happening and not just in one of his dreams and if it was a dream, he never wants to wake up. _That's not what matters._ He thought as he slid his hands along her arms wanting to touch her skin wrapping his arms around her small form when he reached her waist.

They pulled away slowly and rested their foreheads against each other, both of them blushing .Star's blush was way deeper though. He took another breath and didn't hesitate to kiss her again, only that it was more passionate this time, and she immediately kissed him back and felt him pushing her gently telling her silently to lie back.

She felt electric run through her when their kiss grew more passionate and she separated her lips from his shyly, her eyes closed. Never in her life had she ever experienced anything as wonderful yet so scary like this, she felt that her heart was beating so fast that the whole tower could hear it and since they were on top of each other she felt that Robin's heart was being fast as well. She couldn't feel his breath anymore; she half opened her eyes dazedly to see that he was looking at her with his eyes and his mask beside her on the sofa.

she gasped "Robin, your eyes. Oh x'hal, they are so beautiful." she reached out with her hands to touch his face and she started stroking his cheeks lovingly and he leaned into her touch as if it was the most wonderful feeling in the world and it really was to him. And indeed he had the most beautiful sapphire icy blue eyes she could ever see in her entire life.

He looked at her a look that she understood and hoped that she wouldn't be wrong could the look that means what she always felt towards him and she felt herself looking the same look back to him then he leaned down so their cheeks were touching and nudged her neck lovingly with his nose. She closed her eyes enjoying the playful but intimate touch, "I love you." her eyes opened automatically as she heard the three little words that she longed to hear from him for so long.

He pulled away wanting to see her reaction "really? You do mean that?" she asked hopefully, not believing her ears.

He smiled a warm smile that turned into a sly smirk and leaned down again. ''You must be very lucky to have me then.'' he said with the same playful smirk on his face that almost made her melt before she hit him playfully in the chest with a soft giggle and deep blush. She leaned in again towards him "I love you too." she whispered between the passionate loving kisses.

**End flashback**

Now it was night but it didn't seem to be that late. It was so quite in the tower though. The sounds of the video games, the quarrels her friends had sometimes, no sound was heard.

Star fluttered her eyes open then she looked around herself and found the bright sun, B_ut how? I am certain that I did not sleep that long._ She thought.

She climbed out of the bed and when she got out of her room to the hallway she noticed that the tower was never this silent at this time so she headed to the common room but didn't find anyone.

"Robin?"

"Raven?"

"Cyborg?"

"Beastboy?"

"friends, where are you?" She called out softly, looking around as she floated through the halls.

No one answered. Suddenly she heard a voice as if it was a flutter of wings "Robin?" she wondered out loud and turned around and faced the common room's huge window but one part of it was open.

She saw one dark amethyst Raven with some black feathers, the two colors mingling together beautifully, one all green crow and one navy blue nightingale with beautiful streaks of white and sky blue feathers. They separated as a bright colorful robin flew past them and it stayed hovering on front of Starfire as if it was asking her to stretch out her hand so it would be able to land safely on her hand. She got the message and stretched out her hand and it landed gracefully on her outstretched finger.

The robin kept staring at her and she stared back. it leaned down and gave her finger a tiny lick with it's tiny tongue, suddenly it picked her hard on the same spot, blood started gushing out but she didn't feel anything .The Robin stared at her again with sad eyes as if it was saying sorry then it flew away through the window and left the tower.

She felt hurt after it left. Not on the peaked skin but inside of her, she felt so confused. She felt almost numb.

Suddenly Starfire fell on her knees and covered her face with her hands and started crying for no reason she knew. Then she felt the raven, Crow and nightingale gathering around her and making friendly sounds while nudging her softly, telling her silently that they're there for her.

She felt so much pain as if her soul was fading away from her body, as if she's going to die, she lied on her side and started trembling and choking, reaching out for the window as she gasped roughly but no air entered her lungs, her usually beautiful sparkling emerald eyes were widened and frantic in fear and panic. _I can't breath_. She dug her nails into the ground beneath her, shaking uncontrollably. _Someone, help! _

She woke up with a rough gasp, looking around expecting her eyes to see the common room but it was her room.

I_t was just a dream? But it all seemed so real._ She looked at the clock to see that it was 10:15 pm. Indeed it was dark and cloudy. _I slept that long?_

Her eyes turned back to the gloomy weather. _It's probably gonna rain soon._ Star thought as she sat on the side of her bed, stretching as she slowly remembered the events of the day. _I remember now. We fought plasmas in the morning and when we came back I took a shower and I laid to rest for a while. I must have fallen asleep_. She thought as she heard the sound of knocking and Robin's calm voice yet not too loud, afraid that he might wake her up in case she was still asleep. "Star, are you still asleep?"

"Robin!" she whispered happily to herself. Then he did not leave, he is still here, with me.

"I'm awake, Robin; you may come in." She said with a slightly loud voice so he'd hear her.

"Hey Star." Robin greeted after he got in the room, smiling softly yet a little hesitated. "Hello, Robin" She said with a wide smile and patted the space on her bed beside her and he came to sit next to her. She squealed softly as he pulled her in his lap.

"Finally awake you sleepy head." He said as he nudged her nose with his softly.

"It was quite a fight today and I required the nap." She said innocently with a pout trying to hide the wide smile. So far she was failing miserably so she wrapped her arms around his neck and he chuckled at her and pulled her down for a kiss.

When they pulled away from their make out session which took a little while that may have lasted fifteen minutes, or longer.

"Hey, Star?" Robin said biting on his bottom lip nervously. "Yes, Robin" She said playing with his hair, curled in his arms warmly.

"I'm gonna have to leave jump city for some time." He said, still nervous. She panicked when she heard the first part and her eyes watered a bit, sitting up quickly, "But why?" She said with her eyebrows furrowed and a worried look in her two sad jades.

He stopped chewing on his lower lip and smiled a soft, comforting smile at her. "Don't worry Star, it's just, Batman called." then his smile dropped into a worried expression "And he told me that Alfred is in the hospital and I need to go, don't worry though, I will probably be back in a month or something." He continued with a reassuring smile seeing her worried expression.

"Why is he injured?" She asked with a gasp. "I don't really know. When I asked, he said that he'll tell me when I get there." He answered with a slightly angry look. "I just hope that Alfred doesn't stay like this for long." He sighed with a deep worried frown.

She cupped his cheek with her delicate hand after taking off his mask and turned his face towards her.

"Robin, don't worry. I'm certain that your k'norfka Alfred will recover and that he'll be better than before." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"I hope so, Star. I really do." He said with a sad expression again.

It had been nearly two years that they got together and after some time each of them shared everything from the past and the deepest secrets with the other and she knows how much Alfred means to him.

"Oh Robin, do not think of bad things. You have us now and I trust that Alfred will be the o and k." She said with a soft smile while caressing his cheek.

"I hope so." He said with a half smile, leaning in and he pecked her lips softly.

"I will leave now." He whispered after pulling away slowly.

"Now?" She said furrowing her thin eyebrows. He responded with a small nod.

She looked down for a second "Don't worry, like I said. It won't be for too long." She cut him off with a very tight hug. Not one of her bone-crushing hugs though.

He returned the hug gently with an amused smile as she pulled away slightly without breaking the hug to give him a soft kiss and he returned it with equal tenderness.

He gave her a soft smile after they pulled away slowly "I'm going now, ok?" He asked as he pushed her off of him gently and she gave him a small nod with a sad smile for an answer.

"You will call us, right?" She asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll call you everyday" He answered with a wide smile and her eyes lit up immediately.

He gave her another smile over his shoulder before he left through the metallic door.

She fell on her bed with a dreamy sigh and a wide smile._ He's there. He wasn't leaving us. Well, He is but It's just Temporarily._

**Star's POV**

I was told once by my friend Raven that some dreams come true and some don't. I thought this one would come true, luckily it didn't.

I cannot describe how delighted I am that it didn't, I would have never been able to live without my beloved Robin. I thought as I closed my eyes to fall into a sleep full of pleasant dreams of Robin coming back again and Alfred being just fine and a lot better than before and of our friends as well. How come I have gotten so lucky that I have this beautiful family.

I didn't realize that there was a happy smile on my face. Perhaps I was too tired to notice?

That was my last though, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

*sigh* OK so like I said this is my first Fanfiction and I won't be surprised if most of you found that it sucks.

so did u find it good? not bad? bad? or worse? (lol) I really hope that you liked it.

To those who liked it. Please tell me why and to those who didn't or hated it I'd appreciate the criticisms AND flames (but nicely, please) thank you.

oh and please tell me if you read anything like this before (cuz I don't want to seem like I'm stealing ideas from someone else). thank you again! ^^

One last request. If anyone saw my mistakes (Grammar or spelling or anything else. XD ) could you tell me? I would be most thankful ^^

Review please


End file.
